Modeling
by Seto's Princess
Summary: Demyx hated being a poor college student. More importantly, he hated being a poor college student without a job. When he picked up the paycheck with Roxas’s name, and he saw the numbers in bold after the dollar sign, he nearly had a heart attack. ZEMYX


**Modeling**

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I'm a poor college student so I own nothing!!! "Lazy Pete's Fish&Chips," and "Jockstrap Joe's," are owned by the smexy Jenn.

OMG it's Zemyx day and I didn't even notice, wtf?! *Shoots self* Anyways, here's a little one-shot for this day, which I almost forgot. This was partly inspired by Nijuuni's oh-so-yummy Roxas picture on DeviantArt.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Demyx hated being a poor college student. More importantly, he hated being a poor college student without a job. So when his best friend, a fiery redhead named Axel, got him a job at "Lazy Pete's Fish&Chips," he was eternally grateful. At least he was, until Lazy Pete, who was more angry than lazy, literally kicked him out for something that involved spontaneous combustion, a man named Chester, and way too much melted cheese.

Shortly after that, Demyx turned to his backup best friend, Xigbar, who got him a job at the local gym, "Jockstrap Joe's." Unfortunately, that didn't work out too well either after he accidentally walked into the girls shower, slid on a bar of soap, and crashed into a preppy blonde bimbo who screamed bloody murder.

Junior year was just around the corner and the sad, defeated blond still hadn't found a job. Demyx was about to give up all hope when he literally ran into a slightly shorter blond with a checkered shirt he instantly recognized as Axel's boyfriend.

"Roxas! Hey, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you pick up your stuff," Demyx said in a rushed jumble of words the other almost missed.

The last object Demyx picked up happed to be a paycheck with Roxas's name on it, and when bluish-green eyes fell on the numbers in bold after the dollar sign, he nearly had a heart attack.

"Holy crap, Roxas, how'd you get all this money?!"

"What?" Roxas asked as he assembled the items in his arms, idly glancing at the paycheck Demyx was frantically waving around. "Oh, that's my work paycheck," he answered, taking it back.

"What the hell do you do?!" Demyx asked.

"Uhh, well…" Roxas trailed off and looked away, a soft blush of embarrassment gracing his cheeks. He didn't answer, instead fishing into his pocket and producing a business card.

"Call and set up an appointment with these guys," Roxas explained as he shoved the card into Demyx's hand. "I gotta go meet Axel, so I'll see you later. Bye Demyx!" he called out as he sprinted away.

Demyx looked down at the business card, reading, "OXIII Modeling?"

The almost 3rd year music student wasn't too keen on modeling as a job, but he did need the money, so he supposed it couldn't hurt to try out.

…

Demyx's nerves were doing a number on him as he sat in that stuffy office while a seemingly uptight man with long silver hair and amber eyes looked over his sadly lacking resume.

"Hm, stand up and turn around for me."

"Uh…" Demyx stood, slowly turning around as the man asked, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Yes, you'll do," the man mumbled before he stood and poked his head out into the hall, calling out. Zexion!"

Demyx heard a pair of footsteps coming closer and stopping in front of the office. However, the silver haired man, Xemnas was his name, was too tall for Demyx to get a good look at the person.

The blond took a look around the office while Xemnas spoke to the mysterious male voice. Photographs of various models were scattered around the walls. Demyx immediately recognized Roxas in one of the photos, lying in a very provocative pose with his shirt wide open and his pants unzipped, the necklace he always wore lying teasingly on his chest.

An unsettling feeling gathered in the pit of his stomach. _'There's no way I can do this sort of thing…'_

Xemnas's deep voice broke his thoughts. "This is Zexion. He will be working closely with you as you get settled. For now, he will give you a tour of our studio."

All doubts about his new job faded away when Xemnas stepped aside and Demyx's eyes fell on the slate-haired young man standing in the doorway. He was sure he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life. He hoped with all his might he wouldn't screw up _this_ job.

…

Almost a year later, when a pair of soft lips finally met his, Demyx decided he no longer cared whether he was a poor college student or not. He had a feeling that after winning Zexion's heart, everything else would start to fall into place.

…

**The End**


End file.
